Onions.exe
Onions.exe is an executable file that is a parody of .exe games. The "game" involves the player going to hell after being decapitated and meeting with death. This video was uploaded on April 30th, 2015 and was the 282nd video uploaded onto the channel. With the exception of Molly, all girls who were active at the time participated in this video. Video Synopsis The video begins with Mariya having had enough of the .exe games, saying that they're basically exactly the same thing but with different characters. Mackenzie asks whether the .exe games are ever going to end, saying it already broke her heart six time with the previous .exe games they've played. Andrea accidentally introduces the video as a React video, saying that it's a .exe. They start the game and read the warning, Andrea and Mackenzie liking the sound of the game from the warning, though Sydney is less than thrilled. Renae jokes that she's glad the warning says the game is only for ages 15 and over. The game starts, Andrea realizing her mistake and is not happy with herself. Sydney is unhappy that it involves a child, while Mariya mocks the crudely drawn background. Renae finds the child cute, while Mackenzie and Sydney note that they can't move in any other direction than forward or do anything else, Sydney sighing. They keep walking until the child suddenly gets decapitated, confusing the girls. Another person comes and sends the child to the doctor, Sydney wondering why the person is vibrating while Renae jokes that she's sure the doctor can sew his head back on. Andrea wonders where the person put the child's body after he picked it up. They then find themselves in what looks like hell, though some of the girls are unsure of their location. They walk past what appears to be crying babies, Andrea saying that it's an abortion and looks away from it, Sydney is also not pleased by it. The girls then walk past a cross and then they start to get followed by something, the girls try to get away from it, Renae concluding that she's meant to get caught. They then get treated to a jumpscare which doesn't affect any of the girls. The thing following them turns out to be Death, who is taking the child to the abyss of non-existence, the child deciding to go with it, Sydney asking why he'd be okay with it. The child and Death walk along, as Death mocks the concept of .exe games. The girls like this small bit of dialogue mocking .exe games, as the child begs Death to resurrect him, Andrea giving the two characters voices and asks why there are a bunch of dead babies in hell. The child gets resurrected, though still separated from his body. This scares both the person and doctor who shoots him back to Death, who is not amused that he's dead again. The girls find the ending humorous, Sydney commenting that she's sure that anyone would shoot a decapitated head that suddenly comes to life. External Links Category:Gaming Category:Mariya Category:Renae Category:Sydney Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:2015